Sanakan
Sanakan (Sana-Kan) is first seen as a short, young girl with black hair who finds Killy and Cibo in a tunnel after they pierce the impenetrable Megastructure layer with the GBE. Killy later discovers her true nature and she reveals herself as a level 6 Safeguard with a GBE similar to Killy's. At first, Sana-Kan behaves like any Safeguard intent on annihilating all humans without the Net Terminal Gene. This changes however, when she becomes a representative of the Governing Agency with the task of retrieving Cibo, who at that time becomes the illegal level 9 Safeguard unit. At this point, she adopts a more protective role. Sana-Kan's physical body was destroyed twice in the line of duty: the first time, in order to destroy the Toha Heavy Industries' Central AI; the second time, while protecting Cibo from Silicon Creatures. She finally dies when she sacrifices herself in order to save Killy and the globe that Cibo carried from a High-Level Exterminator. Sana-Kan has been the second "mother" of the child with the net terminal genes, along with Cibo, who was carrying the globe with the embryo. Speculations There is a popular theory pieced together from fan forums that Susono Musubi from NOiSE is somehow closely associated with Sana-Kan. Susono's profile withheld in the Netsphere library became the Template that materialized into Sana-Kan, a sleeper type Safeguard placed close to Toha Heavy Industries in order to sabotage the truce treaty Toha signed with the Netsphere. Since Susono was a Safe Guard before the Netsphere-crash, her digitized data was not categorized under normal Safeguard groups. This is why Sana-Kan is the only Safeguard within the Netsphere that the Governing Body had the administrative power to overwrite her old orders and assign her the new mission to protect Cibo. This could explain the sudden shift in Sana-kan's stance. The Safeguards have a mission to serve and protect true humans. This causes Sanakan to protect Cibo when Cibo is carrying the embryo which has true human DNA. The Template theory also made sense of Cibo and Sana-Kan's Netsphere accessible embryo. Susono's DNA data from the Netsphere Archive is the only profile with an End-User license, combined with access privileges provided by Lv9 Safe Guard Cibo to by-pass Netsphere firewalls, their embryo could potentially connect to the Netsphere and order The City to stop expanding and reset the Netsphere Alarm Status. Blame! Movie In the movie we first see Sanakan after the Electrofishers come back from the Factory. She disguised herself as Tae to infiltrate the Electrofisher town, then once in, she destroys Cibo's Electric Barrier Generator and starts to slaughter the settlers. Later she contacts the Safeguards and requests Exterminators to be sent to her location. Eventually she is killed by Killy's GBE. Weapon-wise, Sanakan starts off with a weaker and smaller version of the Rifle GBE she has. Unlike the Manga where she is already using the Rifle variant, the Anime Movie she has to specifically request the Command echelon of the Safeguard for authorization to use the Rifle GBE. Blame! Prologue In Blame! prologue Sanakan appear in the last seconds of the second episode standing on a platform above Killy with a menacing expression. Equipment * Gravitational Beam Emitter (rifle type) * Magnetic force field hand: Can deflect Gravitational Beam Emitter and energy-based weapon. Gallery 159bd88a91939415a8fe77561922a9d3.jpg|Sanakan on the Volume 3 cover Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 11.49.41 AM.png|Sanakan's initial appearance in Chapter 14 Category:Safeguard Category:Characters